


The bottom of the well

by Ostodvandi



Series: Sylvix week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Gen, ingrid appears mented and has like one line, miklan is a bastard as usual, they're baby (oh my god they're baby)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Sylvain thinks he's going to die. Felix's cries are like a balm that brings him back to the living.





	The bottom of the well

**Author's Note:**

> Happy sylvix week lads. I wanted to do this as proof that I can indeed write happy Sylvain being with Felix after torching him in YDKHLYA, but alas, half my prompts turned out angst. I'm so sorry.
> 
> The first prompt I chose was Childhood.

His leg hurts. His ribs do as well. Something might be broken under his skin, but he isn't focusing on that, instead choosing to look at the piece of sky he can see from the bottom of the well. His mind goes to strange places that aren’t, however, fully unknown to him: Is this where he's going to die? Is this how much it hurts before you die? Wouldn't it be better like this? Miklan would be satisfied with it. And he wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore.

It will get late, and he'll freeze to death here, and he can't be bothered to uselessly yell for help any longer.

His eyes are teary again, tears of resignation, when he finally hears two distinct and familiar voices.

'Sylvain!!' Ingrid's voice.

'Sylv!' Felix's voice.

Sylvain's mouth opens slightly at that. Maybe he's just hallucinating, but he tries. A howl comes out of his throat, and an immense pain expands through all his torso.

'SYLV!'

That's Felix's crybaby voice. He could recognize it anywhere. His and Ingrid's heads are barely visible, but they're there. They're _real_.

He groans again, and he hears Felix sobbing.

'I'll go tell them!' Ingrid says, and Felix probably nods. Sylvain isn't looking. But he hears Ingrid's steps as she walks away faintly.

Someone will rescue him. But the thought gets lost in Felix's cries. Even now, he wants to pat his head and say it's fine.

‘S-Sylv,’ he hears him say. ‘I-I’m sorry, we- we didn’t know where you went and- and you were hurt the whole time and- I’m s-sorry…’

Sylvain sighs, and opens his eyes to see Felix’s distant, round and adorable face, swarmed in big tears. He tries to speak, say a word of solace, but only a groan comes out.

‘P-Please… Please don’t die,’ Felix hiccups. ‘I-I don’t want you to die…’

“I won’t” Sylvain wants to say, even if mere minutes ago he was considering the possibility of dying there, and how that would solve everyone’s problems.

‘P-Papa and Glenn and the other grownups w-will come and- and everything will be fine, s-so, d-don’t die,’ he whines. ‘Please…’

Sylvain suddenly realizes it. He’s been an idiot. How could he possibly die down here and forget about how sad Felix would be? It doesn’t matter how it would make Miklan heir again - it’d also make Felix cry.

“I will protect him,” he decides, as Felix’s cries become more intense and desperate at his silence, but also more distant, as his body is too tired to keep him awake. “I’ll protect him before anything else.”


End file.
